muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Magazine
Sesame Street Magazine is a children's magazine published by Sesame Workshop (previously Children's Television Workshop) to support the educational initiatives of Sesame Street. The magazine was published monthly from 1970 until the mid-2000s. Around 2002, the magazine became a supplement to Parenting magazine, and was available only to subscribers. In 2008, the title moved to a digital platform and was available for free viewing and download via sesameworkshop.org. In 2011, after 41 years of publication, the magazine ceased producing new issues. In December 2013, the title was revived as a bi-monthly print publication by Redan Publishing. Various companions and supplements were published in conjunction with the main title, consisting mainly of a Sesame Parents imprint. Ssmag.197010.jpg|issue 1 October 1970 Ssmag.197012.jpg|issue 2 December 1970 Ssmag.197102.jpg|issue 3 February 1971 Ssmag.197104.jpg|issue 4 April 1971 Mel Crawford Ssmag.197110.jpg|issue 5 October 1971 Mel Crawford Ssmag November 1971.jpg|issue 6 November 1971 Ssmag.197112.jpg|issue 7 December 1971 Ssmag.197201.jpg|issue 8 January 1972 Mel Crawford Ssmag.197202.jpg|issue 9 February 1972 Reynold Ruffins SSmag.march1972.jpg|March 1972 1972 april.jpg|April 1972 1972 may.jpg|May 1972 1972 june.jpg|June 1972 1972 july.jpg|July 1972 Ssmag.197210.jpg|issue 15 October 1972 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag November 1972.jpg|issue 16 November 1972 1972 december.jpg|issue 17 December 1972 Ssmag.197301.jpg|issue 18 January 1973 Mel Crawford Ssmag.197302.jpg|issue 19 February 1973 Robert Pierce Springspecial1.jpg|Spring Super Special No. 1, 1973 Ssmag March 1973.jpg|issue 20 March 1973 Ssmag.197304.jpg|issue 21 April 1973 John Johnson Ssmag.197305.jpg|issue 22 May 1973 Mike Smollin Ssmag.197306.jpg|issue 23 June 1973 Ivan Chermayoff Ssmag.1973summer.jpg|Summer Special No. 2, 1973 Ssmag.197307.jpg|issue 24 July 1973 Mel Crawford Ssmag.197309.jpg|issue 25 September 1973 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197310.jpg|issue 26 October 1973 Bill Charmatz Ssmag.197311.jpg|issue 27 November 1973 Mike Smollin Ssmag.197312.jpg|issue 28 December 1973 Don Leake Ssmag.1973winter.jpg|Winter Special No. 3, 1973 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197402.jpg|issue 29 February 1974 Reynold Ruffins Ssmag.197403.jpg|issue 30 March 1974 Doug Taylor Ssmag.197404.jpg|issue 31 April 1974 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197405.jpg|issue 32 May 1974 R. Weaver Summerspecial4.jpg|Summer Special No. 4, 1974 Ssmag.197406.jpg|issue 33 June 1974 Mike Smollin Ssmag.197407.jpg|issue 34 July 1974 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197409.jpg|issue 35 September 1974 Mary Schenck Ssmag.197410.jpg|issue 36 October 1974 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197411.jpg|issue 37 November 1974 Mike Smollin Ssmag.197412.jpg|issue 38 December 1974 Gary Schenk Ssmag.1975winter.jpg|Winter Special No. 5, 1975 Ssmag.197502.jpg|issue 39 February 1975 Roger Huyssen Ssmag.197503.jpg|issue 40 March 1975 Gary Schenck Ssmag.197504.jpg|issue 41 April 1975 Isadore Seltzer Ssmag.197505.jpg|issue 42 May 1975 S.T. Ssmag.197506.jpg|issue 43 June 1975 Mattelson Ssmag.197507.jpg|issue 44 July 1975 Gary Schenk Ssmag.197509.jpg|issue 45 September 1975 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197510.jpg|issue 46 October 1975 Mattelson Ssmag.197511.jpg|issue 47 November 1975 Mike Smollin Ssmag.197512.jpg|issue 48 December 1975 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.1976winter.jpg|Winter Book, 1976 Ssmag.197602.jpg|issue 49 February 1976 photo by Jean-Paul Goude Ssmag.197603.jpg|issue 50 March 1976 Ssmag.197604.jpg|issue 51 April 1976 photo by Neil Selkirk 1976 may.jpg|issue 52 May 1976 Ssmag.197606.jpg|issue 53 June 1976 Larry DiFiori SSmag.1976summerphoto.jpg|Summer Book (with photo cover), 1976 Ssmag.1976summer.jpg|Summer Book (with illustrated cover), 1976 Ssmag.197607.jpg|issue 54 July 1976 Georganne Deen Ssmag.197609.jpg|issue 55 September 1976 photo by Neil Selkirk Ssmag.197610.jpg|issue 56 October 1976 Melinda Bordelon Ssmag.197611.jpg|issue 57 November 1976 Douglas Kelley Ssmag.197612.jpg|issue 58 December 1976 Roger Huyssen Ssmag.197702.jpg|issue 59 February 1977 Rick Brown Ssmag.197703.jpg|issue 60 March 1977 Georganne Deen Ssmag.197704.jpg|issue 61 April 1977 Robert Dennis Ssmag.197705.jpg|issue 62 May 1977 Lawrence DiFiori Ssmag.197706.jpg|issue 63 June 1977 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197707.jpg|issue 64 July 1977 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197709.jpg|issue 65 September 1977 Doug Taylor Ssmag.197710.jpg|issue 66 October 1977 Georganne Deen Ssmag.197711.jpg|issue 67 November 1977 Richard Brown Ssmag.197712.jpg|issue 68 Dec 1977/Jan 1978 photo by Neil Selkirk Ssmag.197802.jpg|issue 69 February 1978 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197803.jpg|issue 70 March 1978 Rick Brown Ssmag.197804.jpg|issue 71 April 1978 Robert Dennis Ssmag.197805.jpg|issue 73From 1978-1980, the Magazine staff mislabeled some of the issue numbers. The issue numbers on this page are from the indicia of each issue, with an asterisk next to the incorrect numbers. The mistake was caught and fixed in the middle of 1980. There was a similar problem in 1982-1984, which may not have been fully corrected. May 1978 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197806.jpg|issue 73 June 1978 Georganne Deen Ssmag.197807.jpg|issue 74 July 1978 Tom Herbert 1978 sept.jpg|issue 75 September 1978 1978 oct.jpg|issue 76 October 1978 Bill Basso 1978 nov.jpg|issue 77 November 1978 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197812.jpg|issue 78 Dec 1978/Jan 1979 Art-so-fine Ssmag.1979winter.jpg|Winter Book 1979 special issue Robert Dennis Ssmag.197902.jpg|issue 77 February 1979 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197903.jpg|issue 80 March 1979 Richard Brown Ssmag.197904.jpg|issue 79 April 1979 Tom Herbert Ssmag.197905.jpg|issue 82 May 1979 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197906.jpg|issue 81 June 1979 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197907.jpg|issue 82 July 1979 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197909.jpg|issue 83 September 1979 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.197910.jpg|issue 84 October 1979 Georgeanne Deen Ssmag.197911.jpg|issue 85 November 1979 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.197912.jpg|issue 86 Dec 1979/Jan 1980 photo by Neil Selkirk Ssmag winter book jan winter 1980.jpg|Winter Book 1980 special issue Ssmag.198002.jpg|issue 87 February 1980 Larry DiFiori noimage-big.png|issue 88 March 1980 Ssmag.198004.jpg|issue 89 April 1980 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198005.jpg|issue 90 May 1980 Lou Brooks noimage-big.png|issue 91 June 1980 Ssmag july 1980.jpg|issue 92 July 1980 noimage-big.png|issue 93 August 1980 Ssmag.1980summer.jpg|Summer Book 1980 special issue Larry DiFiori Ssmag sept 1980.jpg|issue 95 September 1980 Ssmag.198010.jpg|issue 96 October 1980 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198011.jpg|issue 97 November 1980 Larry DiFiori Ssmag.198012.jpg|issue 98 Dec 1980/Jan 1981 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198102.jpg|issue 99 February 1981 Ssmag.198103.jpg|issue 100 March 1981 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198104.jpg|issue 101 April 1981 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198105.jpg|issue 102 May 1981 Rick Brown Ssmag.198106.jpg|issue 103 June 1981 Claddins Yonce Ssmag.198107.jpg|issue 104 July/Aug 1981 Rick Brown Ssmag.198109.jpg|issue 105 September 1981 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198110.jpg|issue 106 October 1981 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198111.jpg|issue 107 November 1981 Rick Brown Ssmag.198201.jpg|issue 108 Dec 1981/Jan 1982 Rick Brown Ssmag feb 1982.jpg|issue 109 February 1982 Ssmag.198203.jpg|issue 110 March 1982 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198204.jpg|issue 111 April 1982 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198205.jpg|issue 113 May 1982 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198206.jpg|issue 114 June 1982 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198207.jpg|issue 115 July/August 1982 Rick Brown Ssmag.198209.jpg|issue 117 September 1982 Normand Chartier noimage-big.png|issue 118 October 1982 Ssmag.198211.jpg|issue 119 November 1982 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198301.jpg|issue 120 Dec 1982/Jan 1983 Ssmag.198302.jpg|issue 121 February 1983 Rick Brown Ssmag.198303.jpg|issue 122 March 1983 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198304.jpg|issue 123 April 1983 Normand Chartier noimage-big.png|issue 124 May 1983 Ssmag.198306.jpg|issue 125 June 1983 Normand Chartier Ssmag.19830708.jpg|issue 126 July/August 1983 Rick Brown Ssmag.1983summer.jpg|Summer Book 1983 special issue Rick Brown Ssmag.198309.jpg|issue 127 September 1983 Normand Chartier noimage-big.png|issue 128 October 1983 Ssmag.198311.jpg|issue 129 November 1983 Rick Brown Ssmag.198312.jpg|issue 130 Dec 1983/Jan 1984 Tom Leigh SSmag.feb1984.jpg|February 1984 File:Ssm_84_march.jpg|issue 131 March 1984 Ssmag.198404.jpg|issue 132 April 1984 Joe Mathieu noimage-big.png|issue 133 May 1984 noimage-big.png|issue 134 June 1984 noimage-big.png|issue 135 July 1984 noimage-big.png|issue 136 August 1984 noimage-big.png|issue 137 September 1984 Ssmag.198410.jpg|issue 138 October 1984 View-Master International Group Ssmag.198411.jpg|issue 139 November 1984 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 140 Dec 1984/Jan 1985 Ssmag.198502.jpg|issue 141 February 1985 Maggie Swanson noimage-big.png|issue 142 March 1985 noimage-big.png|issue 143 April 1985 Ssmag.198505.jpg|issue 144 May 1985 Maggie Swanson Ssmag.198506.jpg|issue 145 June 1985 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198508.jpg|issue 146 August 1985 Ssmag.198509.jpg|issue 147 September 1985 Ajin Noda Ssmag.198510.jpg|issue 148 October 1985 Rick Brown Ssmag.198511.jpg|issue 149 November 1985 John Barrett Ssmag.198512.jpg|issue 150 December 1985 Tom Leigh Sesame_street_magazine_january_1986.jpg|issue 151 January 1986 Ssmag.198603.jpg|issue 152 March 1986 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198604.jpg|issue 153 April 1986 Mary Grace Eubank Ssmag.198605.jpg|issue 154 May 1986 Tom Brannon noimage-big.png|issue 155 June 1986 Ssmag.19860708.jpg|issue 156 July/August 1986 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198609.jpg|issue 157 September 1986 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.198610.jpg|issue 158 October 1986 Richard Brown Ssmag.198611.jpg|issue 159 November 1986 Richard Walz Ssmag.198612.jpg|issue 160 December 1986 Normand Chartier Ssmag.19870102.jpg|issue 161 January/February 1987 Maggie Swanson Ssmag.198703.jpg|issue 162 March 1987 Milton Bradley Inc. Ssmag.198704.jpg|issue 163 April 1987 David Gothard Ssmag.198705.jpg|issue 164 May 1987 Mary Grace Eubank Ssmag.198706.jpg|issue 165 June 1987 Ellen Appleby Ssmag.198707.jpg|issue 166 July/August 1987 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198709.jpg|issue 167 September 1987 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198710.jpg|issue 168 October 1987 View-Master International Group Ssmag.198711.jpg|issue 169 November 1987 Maggie Swanson Ssmag.198712.jpg|issue 170 December 1987/January 1988 Mary Grace Eubank noimage-big.png|issue 171 February 1988 noimage-big.png|issue 172 March 1988 Ssmag.198804.jpg|issue 173 April 1988 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198805.jpg|issue 174 May 1988 Ellen Appleby Ssmag.198806.jpg|issue 175 June 1988 Richard Walz Ssmag.19880708.jpg|issue 176 July/August 1988 photo by View-Master Ssmag.198809.jpg|issue 177 September 1988 Ssmag.198810.jpg|issue 178 October 1988 Joe Ewers Ssmag.198811a.jpg|issue 179 November 1988 Tom Brannon Ssmag.198812.jpg|issue 180 December 1988 Maggie Swanson sesame mag jan feb 1989.jpg|issue 181 January/February 1989 SSmag.march1989.jpg|issue 182 March 1989 Ssmag.198904.jpg|issue 183 April 1989 Tom Leigh Ssmag.198905.jpg|issue 184 May 1989 Ellen Appleby SSmag.june1989.jpg|issue 185 June 1989 Ssmag.19890708.jpg|issue 186 July/August 1989 Ronald Lipking Ssmag summer book 1989.jpg|Summer Book 1989 Ssmag.198909.jpg|issue 187 September 1989 Joe Mathieu SSMag-Oct1989.jpg|issue 188 October 1989 Ssmag.198911.jpg|issue 189 November 1989 Normand Chartier Ssmag.198912.jpg|issue 190 December 1989 Joe Mathieu SSMag-J&F1990.jpg|issue 191 January/February 1990 SSMag-Mar1990.jpg|issue 192 March 1990 Ssmag.199004.jpg|issue 193 April 1990 Ssmag.199005.jpg|issue 194 May 1990 Richard Walz Sesame_june_1990.jpg|issue 195 June 1990 Ssmag july-aug 1990.jpg|issue 196 July/August 1990 Ssmag.199009.jpg|issue 197 September 1990 Jane Yamada SSmag.oct1990.jpg|issue 198 October 1990 Ssmag.nov1990.jpg|issue 199 November 1990 SSmag.dec1990.jpg|issue 200 December 1990 Ssmag-jan1991.jpg|issue 201 Jan/Feb 1991 Ssmag.199103.jpg|issue 202 March 1991 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 203 April 1991 Ssmag.199105.jpg|issue 204 May 1991 Ronald Lipking Ssmag.199106.jpg|issue 205 June 1991 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199107.jpg|issue 206 July/Aug 1991 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.199109.jpg|issue 207 September 1991 Tom Brannon Ssmag.199110.jpg|issue 208 October 1991 Joe Ewers Ssmag.199111.jpg|issue 209 November 1991 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199112.jpg|issue 210 December 1991 Tom Brannon Ssmag.199201.jpg|issue 211 Jan/Feb 1992 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 212 March 1992 Ssmag.199204.jpg|issue 213 April 1992 Ellen Appleby Ssmag.199205.jpg|issue 214 May 1992 Tom Brannon Ssmag.199206.jpg|issue 215 June 1992 Tom Leigh Ssmag.19920708.jpg|issue 216 July/August 1992 photo Ssmag.1992summer.jpg|1992 Summer Book Ellen Appleby Ssmag.199209.jpg|issue 217 September 1992 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199210.jpg|issue 218 October 1992 Tom Brannon Ssmag.199211.jpg|issue 219 November 1992 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.199212.jpg|issue 220 December 1992 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 221 January/February 1993 Ssmag.199303.jpg|issue 222 March 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199304.jpg|issue 223 April 1993 Joe Mathieu Ssmag.199305.jpg|issue 224 May 1993 photo by John E. Barrett Ssmag.199306.jpg|issue 225 June 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199307.jpg|issue 226 July/Aug 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199309.jpg|issue 227 September 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199310.jpg|issue 228 October 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199311.jpg|issue 229 November 1993 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199312.jpg|issue 230 December 1993/January 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199402.jpg|issue 231 February 1994 Ray Sysco noimage-big.png|issue 232 March 1994 noimage-big.png|issue 233 April 1994 Ssmag.199405.jpg|issue 234 May 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199406.jpg|issue 235 June/July 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199408.jpg|issue 236 August 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199409.jpg|issue 237 September 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199410.jpg|issue 238 October 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199411.jpg|issue 239 November 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199412.jpg|issue 240 December 1994 Tom Leigh Ssmag.19950102.jpg|issue 241 January/February 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199503.jpg|issue 242 March 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199504.jpg|issue 243 April 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199505.jpg|issue 244 May 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199506.jpg|issue 245 June 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199507.jpg|issue 246 July/August 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199509.jpg|issue 247 September 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199510.jpg|issue 248 October 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199511.jpg|issue 249 November 1995 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199512.jpg|issue 250 December 1995/January 1996 Tom Leigh SSMagFeb1996.jpg|issue 251 February 1996 Tom Leigh Scan0003.jpg|issue 252 March 1996 Tom Leigh SSMagApril1996.jpg|issue 253 April 1996 Ssmag.199605.jpg|issue 254 May 1996 Tom Leigh SSmagJun1996.jpg|issue 255 June 1996 Tom Leigh SSmagJuly Aug1996.jpg||issue 256 July/August 1996 Tom Leigh SSmag.sep1996.jpg|issue 257 September 1996 SSmagOct1996.jpg||issue 258 October 1996 Tom Leigh SSmag.nov1996.jpg|issue 259 November 1996 noimage-big.png|issue 260 December 1996/January 1997 noimage-big.png|issue 261 February 1997 noimage-big.png|issue 262 March 1997 Ssmag.199704.jpg|issue 263 April 1997 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199705.jpg|issue 264 May 1997 Tom Leigh Ssmag.199706.jpg|issue 265 June 1997 Tom Leigh SSmag.julaug1997.jpg|issue 266 July/August 1997 Ssmag.199709.jpg|issue 267 September 1997 Tom Leigh and Ray Sysko Ssmag.199710.jpg|issue 268 October 1997 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 269 November 1997 Ssmag.199712199801.jpg|issue 270 December 1997/January 1998 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 271 February 1998 Ssmag.199803.jpg|issue 273 March/April 1998 Ssmag.199805.jpg|issue 274 May 1998 Tom Leigh and Fran Lee noimage-big.png|issue 275 June 1998 Ssmag.19980708.jpg|issue 276 July/August 1998 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 277 September 1998 Ssmag.199810.jpg|issue 278 October 1998 noimage-big.png|issue 279 November 1988 noimage-big.png|issue 280 December 1988/January 1999 noimage-big.png|issue 281 February 1999 SsmagMarch1999.jpg|issue 282 March 1999 SsmagApril1999.jpg|issue 283 April 1999 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 284 May 1999 noimage-big.png|issue 285 June 1999 Ssmag.19990708.jpg|issue 286 July/August 1999 Tom Leigh noimage-big.png|issue 287 September 1999 noimage-big.png|issue 288 October 1999 Ssmag.199911.jpg|issue 290 November 1999 Ssmag.199912.jpg|issue 291 December 1999/January 2000 noimage-big.png|issue 292 February/March 2000 May 2000 ss mag.jpg|issue 293 May 2000 SSmag.200006.jpg|issue 294 June 2000 Tom Leigh Ssmag.200007.jpg|issue 295 July/August 2000 Tom Leigh Ssmag.200009.jpg|issue 296 September 2000 Ssmag.200010.jpg|October 2000 Ssmag.200011.jpg|November 2000 photo by John E. Barrett noimage-big.png|December 2000/January 2001 Sesamefeb2001.jpg|February 2001 David Dees Sesamestreetmagazinemarch2001.jpg|March 2001 noimage-big.png|April 2001 noimage-big.png|May 2001 noimage-big.png|June 2001 noimage-big.png|July 2001 noimage-big.png|August 2001 noimage-big.png|September 2001 noimage-big.png|October 2001 Ssmag.200111.jpg|November 2001 Tom Leigh 2001 2002 12 01 dec jan cov1.jpg|December 2001/January 2002 Sesamestreetmagazinefebruary2002.jpg|February 2002 2002 03 march cov1.jpg|March 2002 2002 04 april cov1.jpg|April 2002 Ssmag.200203.jpg|May 2002 Tom Leigh 2002 06 07 june july cov1.jpg|June/July 2002 2002 08 aug cov1.jpg|August 2002 2002 09 sept cov1.jpg|September 2002 2002 10 oct cov1.jpg|October 2002 2002 11 nov cov1.jpg|November 2002 Ssmag.200301.jpg|Dec 2002 - Jan 2003 Ssmag.200302.jpg|February 2003 Ssmag.200303.jpg|March 2003 Ssmag.200304.jpg|April 2003 Ssmag.200305.jpg|May 2003 Ssmag.200306.jpg|June/July 2003 Ssmag.200308.jpg|August 2003 Ssmag.200309.jpg|September 2003 Ssmag.200310.jpg|October 2003 2003 11 nov cov1.jpg|November 2003 Ssmag.200401.jpg|Dec 2003 - Jan 2004 Ssmag.200402.jpg|February 2004 Ssmag.200403.jpg|March 2004 Ssmag.200404.jpg|April 2004 Ssmag.200405.jpg|May 2004 Ssmag.200406.jpg|June 2004 Ssmag.200407.jpg|July 2004 Ssmag.200408.jpg|August 2004 Ssmag.200409.jpg|September 2004 Ssmag.200410.jpg|October 2004 Ssmag.200411.jpg|November 2004 Ssmag.200412.jpg|December 2004 / January 2005 Ajin Noda Ssmag.200502.jpg|February 2005 Tom Leigh Ssmag.200503.jpg|March 2005 David Dees Ssmag.200504.jpg|April 2005 Tom Leigh Ssmag.200505.jpg|May 2005 Marybeth Nelson Ssmag.200506.jpg|June 2005 Ssmag.200507.jpg|July 2005 Ssmag.200508.jpg|August 2005 Ssmag.200509.jpg|September 2005 Ssmag.200510.jpg|October 2005 Tom Leigh Ssmag.200511.jpg|November 2005 David Dees Ssmag.200512.jpg|December 2005 / January 2006 2006 02 feb cov1.jpg|February 2006 Ssmag.200603.jpg|March 2006 2006 04 april cov1.jpg|April 2006 2006 05 may cov1.jpg|May 2006 2006 06 june cov1.jpg|June 2006 2006 07 july cov1.jpg|July 2006 2006 08 aug cov1.jpg|August 2006 2006 09 sept cov1.jpg|September 2006 2006 10 oct cov1.jpg|October 2006 2006 11 nov cov1.jpg|November 2006 2006 2007 12 01 dec jan cov1.jpg|December 2006/January 2007 2007 02 feb cov1.jpg|February 2007 2007 03 march cov1.jpg|March 2007 2007 04 april cov1.jpg|April 2007 2007 05 may cov1.jpg|May 2007 2007 06 june cov1.jpg|June 2007 2007 07 july cov1.jpg|July 2007 2007 08 aug cov1.jpg|August 2007 2007 09 sept cov1.jpg|September 2007 SSmag200710.jpg|October 2007 Ssmag-nov2007.jpg|November 2007 2007 2008 12 01 dec jan cov1.jpg|December 2007/January 2008 2008 02 feb cov1.jpg|February 2008 2008 03 march cov1.jpg|March 2008 Ssmag-april2008.jpg|April/May 2008 2008 06 07 june july cov.jpg|June/July 2008 2008 08 aug cov.jpg|August 2008 SSmag200809.png|September 2008 2008 10 oct cov.jpg|October 2008 2008 11 nov cov1.jpg|November 2008 2008 2009 12 01 dec jan cov1.jpg|December 2008/January 2009 2009 02 feb cov1.jpg|February 2009 2009 03 march cov1.jpg|March 2009 Sesamemagazine-200904-cover.png|April 2009 Sesamemagazine-200905-cover.png|May 2009 Sesamemagazine-200906-cover.png|June 2009 Sesamemagazine-200907-cover.png|July 2009 Sesamemagazine-200908-cover.png|August 2009 Sesamemagazine-200909-cover.png|September 2009 Sesamemagazine-200910-cover.png|October 2009 Ssmag.200911.jpg|November 2009 SSmag200912.jpg|December 2009 / January 2010 SSmag201002.jpg|February 2010 Ajin Noda SSmag201003.jpg|March 2010 SSmag201004.jpg|April 2010 SSmag201005.jpg|May 2010 SSmag201006.jpg|June 2010 SSmag20100708.jpg|July/August 2010 SSmag201009.jpg|September 2010 SSmag201010.png|October 2010 SSmag201011.png|November 2010 SSmag201012.png|December 2010 / January 2011 SSmag201102.jpg|February 2011 SSmag201103.jpg|March 2011 SSmag201104.png|April 2011 SSmag201105.png|May 2011 SSmag201106.png|June/July 2011 SSmag201108.jpg|August 2011 2011 09 sept cov1.jpg|September 2011 2011 10 oct cov1.jpg|October 2011 2011 11 12 nov dec cov1.jpg|November/December 2011 Ssmag-Dec2013.jpg|December 2013 Supplements ss hospital kit 1978.jpg ss parents dec97-jan98.jpg ss parents dec98-jan99.jpg ss parents guide - explaining santa.jpg ss parents guide - first friendships.jpg ss parents guide - fun in summertime.jpg ss parents guide dec - playing favorites.jpg ss parents guide family traditions.jpg ss parents guide holiday times.jpg ss parents guide jan-feb 1990.jpg ss parents guide nov - time concepts.jpg ss parents guide nov 1990.jpg ss parents guide oct - fire safety.jpg ss parents june 1997.jpg ss parents mar2000.jpg ss parents nov 2000.jpg ss parents oct 2000.jpg ss parents guide Dec 1992.jpg References * The magazine itself was referenced as an inside joke in the Sesame Street book Don't Forget the Oatmeal!, with Bert and Ernie appearing on the cover of an issue in the checkout line. * Mr. Hooper is seen selling copies of the magazine at Hooper's Store in the 1983 storybook The People in Your Neighborhood. Image:PiggyOatmealBook.jpg Staff *Editor - Rebecca Herman (2002-2005) *Art Director - Colleen Pidel (2002-2005) *Senior Editor - Leslie Kimmelman (2002-2004), Kama Einhorn (2005) *Assistant Editor - Joanne Ruelos (2002-2004) *Editorial Coordinator - Mary Buri (2005) *Copy Editor - Jeanette Leardi (2002-2005) *Proofreaders - Diane Feldman (2002-2005), Laurie Kahn (2002-2004), Melanie Gold (2005) Internationally Several other countries, including Brazil, Japan, Germany, the Netherlands, and Indonesia have published their own counterparts to Sesame Street Magazine, based on their localized productions. Category:Sesame Street Magazine Category:Magazine References